Since children, dotards, mentally-retarded persons, and the like have difficulty in recognizing or determining situations, they are vulnerable to crimes such as abduction, kidnap, and robbery and are vulnerable to mission and thus needs to be thoroughly managed.
Various attempts not to expose children, dotards, mentally-retarded persons, and the like to emergencies such as abduction, kidnap, robbery, and disappearance have been made under the leadership of the government or specific private organizations. However, it is actually difficult to completely protect children, dotards, mentally-retarded persons, and the like from emergencies such as abduction, kidnap, robbery, and mission.
In this regard, Korean Patent No. 10-0627655 (hereinafter, referred to as '655 patent) discloses a method of requesting for rescue when a user is subjected to emergencies such as abduction, kidnap, robbery, and mission. In the '655 patent, a wireless ID and data transmitter device carried by a rescue requester broadcasts data for rescue request, plural unspecified mobile communication terminals relays the data and location information received by the broadcasting and transmits the data and the location information to a central control station, and the central control station transmits analyzes the received data and location information to relevant organizations.
However, in the '655 patent, an emergency button disposed in the wireless ID and data transmitter device has to be pressed by a user so as to request for rescue. Accordingly, even when children, dotards, mentally-retarded persons, and the like having lower cognitive capability carry wireless ID and data transmitter devices, they may not recognize emergency and may not press the emergency button for requesting for rescue.
Since the terminals carried by the users are complicated and require high manufacturing costs, the users' economical burdens increase.